A downside to gardening is that a garden typically takes up a lot of floor space. This is particularly undesirable in urban areas where square footage of floor space is limited. The invention allows individuals to grow their own plants in a limited amount of space and is aesthetically pleasing. The advantages of vertical gardening are known in the art and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,376 particularly columns 1 and 2 and more particularly, column 1 lines 49-59. The invention also has advantages over prior art systems such as US Patent Publication US 2006/0156624 in its simplicity, ease of use, and individuality of units. There is therefore a need for the invention described herein.